


Suit Training

by Endellion



Series: Stony Bingo 2015 [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stony Bingo 2015, all Tony's suits, very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is training with his suits and takes a hit but Steve is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Training

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo 2015, picture of all Tony's suits fill.

Tony flew through the air, thrusters powering him higher as a red and gold blur shot past. It was the lightest of his suits and the fastest. Tight fit. He grunted and turned quickly, thrusters dying as he dropped from the sky and then started them up again. A far bigger suit came from the side and slammed into Tony, sending him rolling through the sky.

Steve stood on the grass and looked up, watching the aerial training display. Tony had set all of his suits to fight him, wanting to keep on his toes. It made for an interesting show if nothing else and JARVIS was in control of the other suits. Steve went back to splitting wood for the coming winter to help out Clint. They had needed a break and figured Clint's farm was as good a place as any. 

Tony started showing off, silly moves and close calls thinking he could handle anything. Steve snorted, his lover could be such a drama king sometimes. He brought the ax down on a chunk of wood and suddenly heard an explosion in the sky. Looking up he frowned. The ammo was supposed to be fake, all lights and booms. So why was Tony's newest suit on fire? 

The shot that came from his most heavily artillaried suit caught Tony by surprise when it caused damage. “JARVIS?” He asked. “What's going on?”   
“Apologies sir, there is a malfunction with the suit. I will shut it down.” The other suits dropped from the sky one by one to land and turn off, the malfunctioning suit rushing at Tony. It hit him straight on and then stopped and dropped from the sky as JARVIS took away its power. 

Having taken damage from the shot and the tackle, Tony fell with it, but his thrusters were still online and slowed his descent. The bigger suit landed with a crash, Tony landing more gracefully by it before popping off the damaged arm.

Steve jogged over and frowned. “Tony? Are you okay? What happened up there?” Tony pushed his visor up and nodded.   
“Suit malfunction. I'm okay.”   
“Okay, well let's get you out of that.” Steve said. He pulled off the helmet and walked back to the barn with Tony. Once inside, Tony's suit pulled off and reassembled itself. As it left his legs he stumbled, but Steve caught him by the arm.   
“Hey, I got you.” Tony leaned into Steve for a moment.   
“It's fine, I'm good.” He knew if he told Steve he had been dizzy, Steve's mother hen would come out in full force. However, it was no good.

“Come on, we'll get you something to drink and you should sit down.” Steve said. Tony shook his head with a chuckle.  
“I'm good, Cap. Really.” He leaned forward and busked a kiss over Steve's lips in reassurance and as always Steve seemed to melt happily into it.   
“You're not distracting me from the fact that you took a hit.” He smirked.  
“Oh, come on. It was nothing. I've had worse. Now I want your worse.” Tony replied with his own smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Steve snorted at the bad come-on. 

“You must be feeling pretty good if you think you can handle my 'worse' right now.” Steve teased back. Tony just grinned and kissed him again. This time, Steve let himself be distracted.


End file.
